Will Muslims do here in the U.S. what they are doing in England and France
by user Jaxhawk France and Britain created their domestic terrorist threat: By importing hundreds of thousands of unassimilated people under the guise of multicultural love and peace. Almost all vote for the Left. Socialists are the same all over. They don't believe in the nation-state, and sincerely try to bring about a more perfect world in which nations would not exist. They therefore knock holes in the bottom of our lifeboat, in the belief that they're doing us all a big favor. They're nice saboteurs. When the French Left imported millions of Muslims, with Gaullist help, they were trying to import Socialist voters who would then be rewarded with welfare benefits. Today we have nightly riots in the French burbs, with thousands of cars being torched by celebrating Muslim teenagers living on welfare. When the British Left decided to important two million Pakistanis straight from the badlands of Peshawar, they knew what they were doing. The cover story was "multiculturalism" but the reality was subversion. In their minds, the new European Union was going to be the model for an international order, just like the Soviet Union used to be. It's exactly the same mindset. Two million Pakistanis now live permanently in Britain. They vote Labour, and have a elected a floridly anti-Semitic Mayor of London Christorher Hitchens writes: "It's impossible to exaggerate how far and how fast this situation has deteriorated. ... I find myself haunted by a challenge that was offered on the BBC by a Muslim activist named Anjem Choudary: a man who has praised the 9/11 murders as "magnificent" and proclaimed that "Britain belongs to Allah." When asked if he might prefer to move to a country which practices Shari'a, he replied: "Who says you own Britain anyway?"" Will the United States follow the Brits to disaster? It is apparent to this blogger that the UN is about to insulate Islamist terrorists from any spoken or written criticism. The following quote is from the "The Religion Of Peace.com", and it portends what is coming at us from the United Nations. An Organization more than half filled with people who hate the United States, which should have been moved out of this country years ago. "The worst form of terrorism. Worse than flying commercial airliners into high-rise office buildings. Worse than beheading preteen Christian girls on their way to school. Worse than launching attacks from civilian areas in order to use retaliatory actions to score propaganda points. And with Ban Ki-Moon(New UN Sec. Gen.) vowing to do the OIC's bidding more zealously than ever, watch for the UN to call for muzzling of all "criticism of Islam," i.e., exploration of the elements of Islam that the jihadists are using to encourage violence. And that will allow the jihadists to operate unhindered. The intent of CAIR and all other Muslim advocate groups is to close the mouths of people like Steven Emerson, a terrorism expert, who had the following to say in a speech at Cleary University in England this week. Talking as a part of Cleary University's Livingston Economic Club Speaker Series, Emerson said groups with harmless-sounding names like the Benevolence International Foundation or the Council on American-Islamic Relations, or CAIR, are really front groups for Islamic fundamentalists and terrorists. "That's probably the most vexing problem we face," he said. Speaking of CAIR, Emerson said the group was an "ideological front for terrorists and their apologists. They have defended, championed and rationalized" terrorism. "If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, it is a duck. But it's treated as an innocent group," Emerson said. He also said," moderate Muslims need to step up and condemn terrorism, but they need more help from the government." He said," the government should also stop meeting with and legitimizing the front groups he criticized." "We need to determine and establish a policy: We are not going to meet with groups that believe in violence as part of the way to carry out a political agenda," Emerson said. He also took some questions from the audience at Genoa Woods Conference Center near Brighton. The first was on the war in Iraq, and whether it has helped or hurt the war on terror. Emerson said that in the short term, the war has provided a rallying cry for jihadists, although they "never needed an excuse" to hate America. In the long term, however, "I don't believe the war in Iraq provided any more of an external excuse for jihadists to attack us," he said. Plus, he added, al-Qaida would quickly fill the vacuum if American troops were withdrawn too soon. After his speech, Emerson said he has been called a racist in the past, but emphasized that he doesn't generalize about all Muslims. "I don't assume anybody I meet is a terrorist," he said. He put the blame on radical Muslims for blurring the distinction between mainstream and fundamentalist Islam. He said being suspicious of mainstream Muslim groups versus taking what they say at face value when he suspects they are actually radicals is "the lesser of two evils." What he is saying is that in this age of Terrorist warfare we must never let down our guard despite all the attacks from the left and propaganda groups for Islamists such as CAIR. This is a time for vigilance and not for "PC" attitudes. Our nations survival as the last bastion of Democratic individual freedom is certainly in jeopardy from without and within our nation. And letting 12 million illegals become citizens via amnesty legislation will only exacerbate our problem! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 19, 2007 Category: MUSLIM THREAT TO DEMOCRACY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.